Dear in Love
by Camy99
Summary: Dear Miss Kia...Lately I've been getting these feelings for my best friend ...."-In Love with my BFF Loliver Two-Shot. Not cliched story you expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yurp here it is, my two-shot that I've been working on instead of an epilogue/sequel for 'Quiz Confusion' This is the first part and it's in Lilly's POV. Enjoy. :D**

**--------------------------------------------------DearInLove-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Woah, that's a lot of letters!" Lilly exclaimed as she took the two stacks Mr. Hunts handed her. She stuffed them in the front pocket of her backpack and slung it onto her shoulders. "Geez, it feels like I went from a couple of worksheets to a couple of binders!"

"Yeah, Miss Kia has gotten very popular," Mr. Hunts said, "I guess you give great advice."

"I guess," Lilly grinned. She said goodbye to Hunts and walked to the locker Oliver and she shared.

A few months ago, Lilly had suggested to Mr. Hunts, the newspaper advisor and her English teacher, that their school newspaper should have an advice column. He loved the idea and thought that since she had suggested it she should get the job. And that is how Miss Knows-It-All, aka Miss Kia, was born. At first Lilly had refused because what did she know about giving advice? But the first week they had received 15 letters and then the second 22! Lilly loved it. On top of it all, the whole thing was secret. Nobody knew who Miss Kia was but herself and Mr. Hunts. Not Oliver, not Miley. No one. It gave Lilly that feeling of having a double life like Miley/Hannah Montana. School girl by day, advice columnist by night. Well, that wasn't as cool as pop star by night, but she still loved it.

"Hey Ollie," she greeted her best friend when she got to her locker. _Their_ locker.

"Sup Lillay?" He gave her a hug as if it hadn't only been one period since they'd seen each other. They started walking home.

Lilly groaned, "This backpack's gonna kill my back!"

"As the French say 'no pain, no gain'," Oliver joked in a bad French accent.

"And what exactly would I gain from a broken back?" Lilly asked.

Oliver scoffed, "I dunno, ask the French." Lilly groaned again stretching her back. Oliver shook his head, "Here, stop complaining. Take my backpack it's light," he said as he took off his backpack and handed it to Lilly. He carried Lilly's and they walked on with no one complaining. Their friendship had gotten to a point where she didn't need to say things such as 'Are you sure?' and 'You don't have to.' Because he had more than enough times insisted that 'Yes, he was sure' and that 'he didn't care whether he had to or not. He was going to.' Still, she smiled at his sweetness.

"Hey, you know how you made fun of me for wearing cologne this morning?" Oliver broke their comfortable silence.

Lilly chuckled, "Yeah…Did you finally realize how bad of an idea that was?"

"Actually, it just so happens I got some attention from it," Oliver put on a proud a smile.

"Ooh congratulations, you made friends with some cologne-attracted flies," Lilly grinned as she gave him a hand.

"Haha—not! It was actually from none other than cheerleader Brittany Kingston."

Lilly held back her laughter and put her arm around his shoulders, "Ollie dear, a girl telling you that your skunk juice is making her eyes water wouldn't be called a compliment."

"Whatever," he shrugged her arm off as she broke out into laughter. "You know what, Lilly?"

"No, I don't know what Oliver. Won't you care to enlighten me?" She put on a sweet smile.

Oliver glared at her, "You're horrible."

"Aw, come on. You know you wuv me," she batted her eye as she linked her arm in his.

Oliver looked at her and couldn't help but smile, "You're still a horrible to person to talk to."

_Oh the irony,_ Lilly thought.

------------------------------------

Lilly and Oliver sat on her bed doing homework. Well, Lilly was actually using her math book to hide the letters she read as Oliver listened to his Ipod at an unsafe level. Why listen to her own when she could hear his perfectly.

She had read 10 letters and responded to seven of them before she started feeling exhausted. She yawned, "Gosh, I think I'm gonna fall…" she looked at Oliver who was sound asleep on his math book, "…asleep." His iPod was still full on, yet somehow he somehow slept through it. Lilly carefully turned it off and smiled. Although he was older than her, Lilly and Oliver often switched the roll of 'the older sibling'.

Lilly forced herself to read one more letter, even though she couldn't keep her eyes open.

'Dear Miss Kia,

My best friend and I have known each other since we were little. We're like brother and sister. Lately, I've been getting these feelings for him. I try to shake them off but they keep coming back stronger. I doubt he feels the same way about me especially because he's been trying to impress this other girl. Should I tell him or forget it? I don't want to ruin our friendship but I don't think I could go on watching him try to impress another girl any longer.

-In Love with my BFF

_Bummer_, Lilly thought. She tried to think of 'In Love's' situation. _That'd be like falling for Ollie, _she figured. They'd known each other since pre-school, and Oliver had this new thing for 'Brittany the Cheerleader'. Oliver turned in his sleep to face her. Lilly tilted her head as she examined him. _He does look kind of adorable when he's sleeping. The way his chocolate locks just flawlessly rest on his face. The slight pinkness in his cheeks—Woah Lilly! Snap out of it! This is _Oliver _we're talking about._ Lilly shook her head and quietly chuckled at her previous thoughts for her donut best friend. She absentmindedly gave him one last glance smiled and dropped to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------DearInLove----------------------------------------------------------**

**dot dot dot.  
Aight, so how was that? Please tell me if you find any grammatical errors or whatnot because I need to improve on those big time. And any other crtique [and praise is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Dos. Enjoy :D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oliver turned in his sleep when his face landed on something hard. "Oww…," he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Lilly's elbow sticking out. Yawning he rubbed his cheek where her elbow had hit him and sat up. There were papers spread all over Lilly's bed along with his iPod cords and several pencils. He let out a low whistle. It was a good thing Lilly was asleep or she'd be in freak out mode. Oliver remembered the last time he left her room messy, and he definitely did not wasn't to experience her fury again. Careful enough not to wake her up, he picked up the papers. When he finished putting away his homework and iPod, he started stacking Lilly's things. He opened her math book to put her papers in when he noticed one already inside written in purple ink. He couldn't help but read the first line, 'Dear Miss KIA.' _Lilly writing to Miss Kia? No way! What could she so badly need advice on that she would write to some random person? _That's when Oliver realized that all he needed to do was read one short paragraph to find out. He reluctantly started reaching for it. Lilly stretched, and turned in her sleep. Oliver quickly snatched the letter and then closed the book. He checked to see if he had stirred her but she didn't make a sound. He sat on her bed facing away from her and started reading. His mouth was practically to the ground, so he read it again. And again. This letter was from Lilly and she was in love with…him. He was speechless, which was probably a good thing since he was in no situation to wake Lilly up. He folded the letter up, and put it in his pocket. He tiptoed out of the room and went down to the kitchen. Mrs. Truscott wasn't home so he took the liberty of making two PB & Js as he tried to think things over. Which wasn't working out very well since all his brain was doing was shooting out a bunch of questions. _Would she be angry he read the letter? What was he going to say to her? What if it wasn't even about him? _But them most important question was: _How did he feel about her?_

He heard her come down the stairs, and took in a deep breath. He really had no idea what he was about to say, but as long as his words made some sense it was all good. He hoped.

She yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Hey Ollie," she smiled, "Yum, PB & J my favorite." She took a quick bite from his sandwich and gave him a hug. Unlike her words, her hugs were so comforting when he was nervous. Even if she was the reason he was nervous this time. He embraced her tightly and reluctantly let go. He immediately felt cold to be separated from her and that let him know all that he was going to say.

He started talking as he made her sandwich, "Lilly, you've been my bestest friend since before I even knew the meaning of a best friend. You've always been there for me and I plan to do the same thing for you…" Lilly tried to listen to his speech without freaking out at the peanut butter and jam he was splattering everywhere, "…And no matter what, I want you to _always_ know how much…I love you. More than a friend." He slightly looked up as he handed her the sandwich, and held her hand while awaiting a response. But actually, if he wasn't able to feel her warmth and heartbeat right now, he'd think she was dead. "I…I fount this," he took out the letter. Her eyes slowly dropped to it. She picked it up and began unfolding it. "I know I shouldn't have read it but…" Oliver trailed off running out of things to say. _Why isn't she saying anything?_

He looked up when he heard her sigh, "Oliver…" she barely mumbled, "I didn't…write this letter."

Oliver blinked, and took a second to register what she had just said. He shook his head, "Wh—what? But I found it in _your_ math book, and—wait; it's not from…Miley is it?" _How many girls was he going to figure out his feelings for? He and Miley were pretty close friends but Lilly—_

"No. No, it's from Miley," Lilly interrupted his thoughts. Oliver stared at her in complete confusion. She sighed and avoided his eyes, "I don't know who it's from because…it's _to_ me…" Oliver's face twisted into deeper confusion, but then his eyes widened as he slowly figured out what that meant. "I'm Miss Kia," she finally locked eyes with him.

Oliver slowly repeated, "You're Miss Kia…This isn't _from_ you…It's _to_ you…'cause you're Miss Kia." Lilly nodded. Oliver nervously tapped the counter as she kept her eyes on him. "Well then," he said with a nervous chuckle, "you go reply to that and I'll just…put these jars away," he nodded to himself. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." He clumsily started picking up the jars. Lilly put her arm on him partially to try to talk to him and also to stop him from destroying the kitchen.

"Oliver," she tried to make eye contact with him but he avoided it, "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she took a step closer to him, "that was the sweetest thing _anybody's _ever said to me. And I adore you for everything you are." She placed a light peck on his cheek. Finally, he turned to face her and a small smile crept on his lips.

"So…Miss Lilly/Lola/Kia, anybody else I should know?" Oliver joked.

Lilly grinned. "Nah, except Miss Smokin' Oken's girlfriend...?"

Oliver grinned, "I can handle that." He planted a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eep. I really like the ending Waddya think?**


End file.
